I Can't Leave You Alone for a Second, Can I?
by J loves JS
Summary: Doctor Leslie (Les) Taylor is the psychiatrist/neurosurgeon that serves on board the USS Enterprise. Of all the people to be in a relationship with, she chooses Bones and Jim. Oh, and Pike is her G-d Father. What's a girl to do when the men in her life can't be left alone without supervision? Includes the main 7 and Leslie, Pike and others.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Star Trek, any dialogue and the characters, are owned currently by Paramount and CBS. Doctor Leslie (Les) Taylor is my own original character. I have tried to research the medical jargon as much as possible, so if any of it is incorrect, I apologize.

© Jennifer Dreyer 2013

Author's Note: I don't like posting in bits and pieces, but I finished this first chapter and felt that I should post it. I will start this off with a minor warning: I am having a hard time getting this down on paper. I have the story all played out in my head but for some reason, I just can't seem to put fingers to keys and type it up. So updates on this story are probably going to come sporadically or in bunches. I hope that this doesn't scare people away.

Please read and enjoy and let me know what you think.

**Chap. 1:**

* * *

It took four days. Four days, during which Bones worked himself ragged, trying to hone Kahn's blood into a serum that wouldn't turn Jim into a mad man, but would bring him back from the dead. Four days where the Enterprise was brought into dry dock for repairs and her crew mourned their losses. Four days where Spock and the rest of the command crew, put off answering the question that was on everyone's lips: "Where is Captain Kirk?"

While the command crew was running interference, and Bones was working on the serum, in a secluded lab provided to him by Dr. Phillip Boyce, Surgeon General of Starfleet and Bones' mentor from his time at the academy, Boyce had Jim moved to a secure room in the intensive care unit at SFM (Starfleet Medical).

Just after midnight on the fifth day, Bones commed Dr. Boyce and Christine Chapel, whom he had requested be brought back from the outer frontier, and told them to start the process of bringing Jim out of stasis. Before he could hang up, however, Dr. Boyce suggested they insert an ECMO unit, so that the transfusion of Kahn's blood would be able to circulate through Jim's body, without having to worry about the fact that his heart had already stopped beating. Bones agreed to the procedure, trusting that Dr. Boyce and Christine could take care of it without him.

An hour later, Dr. Boyce and Christine, were just getting Jim settled on the bio-bed, in his private ICU room, ECMO unit and IVs in place, when Bones came rushing in, looking completely worn out, but triumphant. He quickly took in the scene before him, and without any hint of hesitation, he determinedly walked over to Jim's left side and injected the syringe of serum he had with him into the IV.

Disposing of the syringe, and running a hand through his hair, making it stand on end even more, "and now we wait."

Nodding at Christine, who leaves the room on his nod, Dr. Boyce steps around the bio-bed to Bones' left side and gently rests a hand on his shoulder, "Leonard?"

Glancing at Dr. Boyce, but immediately looking back at Jim, willing him to come back right away, "sir?"

Squeezing Bones' shoulder, "son, you should get some sleep. Chapel and I can handle things for a while."

Letting out a sigh, as his eyes sweep over the bio-monitors, "are you making it an order, sir?"

Matching his sigh, "I'd rather you take it as a suggestion."

Frowning, but nodding in acquiescence, "you'll come get me as soon as…"

Turning him towards the door, "the minute anything changes."

With one last look at Jim, Bones walks out of the room, leaving his best friend in the care of his boss and former nurse.

* * *

Half an hour later, as he is climbing into a bed in the room right next to Jim's, freshly showered, his thoughts stray from Jim to another individual. Someone who he knows should be there but isn't, and as his brain finally starts to settle, images of the past week releasing their hold on him, he drifts off into an uneasy sleep.

Only to be woken a few hours later, when Chapel comes in to alert him to the fact that Jim actually has a set of extremely weak, but definitely there vital signs and from then on, there is nothing anyone can do to get him to sleep. At least not until two days later, when the only other person who could ever get Bones or Jim, for that matter, to do anything for their own good, shows up at the hospital.

* * *

"Les, when did you get back?"

Turning her head around, Doctor Leslie Taylor, smiles at the look of surprise and barely concealed need written across Bones' face and standing up from the chair where she has been sitting, next to Jim's bed, for the better part of the past two hours, "it's good to see you too, Leo."

Quickly walking over to her, wrapping her in his arms and leaning down to kiss her, talking through the kiss, "yeah…yeah…woman…get…over…it…and an…swer…my…question."

Frowning through the kiss, as she doesn't miss the emotions he's trying to hide in his voice by snarking at her, she pulls back slightly and looking up at him, "I got back early this morning." and running her fingers through the hair at the base of his neck, her frown deepens as she feels him relaxing slightly under her touch, "I would've been back sooner, but Chris left specific instructions and I needed to clear some stuff up."

Resting his forehead against hers and letting out a sigh, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be gettin all worked up. Chris meant a lot to all of us, but dammit Les. I needed you here."

Kissing him again, because she doesn't know what else to do, she pulls him into a hug and isn't completely shocked when she feels a shudder run through him. Instead of saying anything else, she simply holds him while he lets all of the emotions of the past nine days wash over him.

A couple of minutes later, as she feels him calming down, she pulls back slightly to look at him, "okay?"

Letting her go and scrubbing his face, "yeah. Not great, but gettin there. Thanks."

Shoving him lightly on the shoulder and reclaiming her seat, taking Jim's hand in hers, "hey, don't worry about it. I went on a ten mile run yesterday morning for the first time in a week." and looking up at him, she smiles as she sees the eye roll, "what?"

Returning her smile as he starts checking Jim over, "you and Jim…" he trails off as one of the monitors beeps to alert them to the fact that Jim's ribs have finally healed, but his white blood cell count is up and he's running a fever and letting out a growl of frustration, "dammit Jim, for once in your life can't you do something the easy way?"

Matching the frown on Bones' face as she runs her eyes over the monitors as well, "his body's rejecting the serum."

Glancing at her as he administers a hypo of anti-rejection drugs and anti-pyretics into the IV attached to Jim's left arm, "I keep forgetting you're a neurosurgeon as well as a psychiatrist."

Feeling Jim's right hand twitching in hers, she rubs her thumb over his knuckles and raising an eyebrow at Bones, "yes, you do." and watching as he disposes of the cartridge from the hypo spray, she doesn't miss the fact that his hands are shaking slightly, "Leo?"

Leaning against the side of the bed, letting his shoulders slump, "why does he keep doing this to us?"

Opening her mouth to answer, her response is drowned out as alarms start blaring, signaling that even with the anti-pyretics, Jim's temperature is still climbing and the next thirty minutes are spent helping Bones stabilize him.

After Dr. Boyce and Christine have left the room, and Leslie and Bones are sitting by Jim's bed, their eyes glued to him, "to answer your question from before."

Glancing at her and then back at the monitors, "yeah? What about it?"

Reaching for his chin, turning his face to look at her, "he does it to us because he's Jim and it's the only way he knows how to keep us safe."

Pulling his chin out of her grip, but not breaking eye contact, "Les, you and I have told him that…"

Shaking her head, "yes we have. But to him, keeping his family safe is above all the most important thing he can do. He knows that he can't control everything, but if sacrificing himself is what it will take to keep us safe, he's gonna do it. It's why Chris's death is going to hit him harder then everything else that's happened."

Sighing and focusing on Jim's face, "I knew I should have checked on him right after HQ was attacked."

Matching his sigh, she stands up and sits down on his lap, smiling a little when his arms snake around her waist to pull her closer, "no, you were right not to."

Looking up at her, raising an eyebrow, "what do you mean?"

Closing her eyes and resting her head on his shoulder, "he commed me to tell me that Chris had been…"

Tightening his grip on her, "I'm so sorry darlin."

Burying her face in his shoulder, bringing her left hand up to grip the front of his shirt, she can't hold back her emotions any longer, as it is the first time that she has felt safe enough to do so.

A couple of minutes later, she lifts her head up and accepting the handkerchief that Bones hands her, she smiles her thanks at him as she wipes her eyes, and as she hands the handkerchief back to him, "anyway, when I got to his place…"

Frowning at her, "let me guess, he said he was fine?"

Returning his frown, but shifting so that she can take Jim's left hand in hers, her eyes settling on Jim's face, "actually, he didn't say anything for the first hour I was there. In the time it took me to get to his place, he had completely shut down. It was worse than after the Narada."

Rolling his eyes, "I knew I shoulda grounded him."

Turning her face to look at him, smiling a little, "do you really think that would've stopped him?"

Grimacing, "no."

Nodding her head in agreement, she untangles herself from his arms and shifts so that she is sitting on the other chair again. Once she's settled, she gently grips Jim's left hand again and smiles as she feels Bones' left hand sliding into her right. Squeezing his hand, she lets the silence settle around them.

Five minutes later, she smiles again, as she hears a snore coming from her right side. Looking over at Bones, her smile widens, as she takes in the sight of him, chin to chest, out cold, and lifting his hand up to her lips, brushing them across his knuckles, "I've got this watch." she says, to no one in particular.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chap. 2:**

* * *

"_I may throw up on you."_

_That is the first thing Bones says to Jim and then the rest of the shuttle ride is a bit of blur. At least until, Jim goes stark white, and proceeds to throw up on him and then promptly passes out._

_With a patient to take care of, all of his fear of flying flies out the window as he unbuckles his and Jim's harnesses, barking at the nearest cadet to help him lay Jim out on the shuttle floor. Once Jim is settled, he starts to look for the med kit, only to glare at the Lieutenant from earlier, who hands it to him with a look of concern on her face and a, "what's going on?"_

_Ignoring the Lieutenant, he runs the tri-corder over Jim, and frowning at the set of vitals that the tri-corder spits back, he looks up and tells her to, "get someone on the line at Starfleet Medical and let them know that we have a medical emergency incoming and that they should have a neurosurgeon ready."_

_Watching as she heads for the cockpit, he grumbles to himself about "idiots who think they rule the world," and refocusing on Jim and the meager supplies he has in the med kit, he inwardly curses the idiots at Starfleet who stocked it._

_After stabilizing Jim as well as he can, he sits back on his heels and monitors him until they reach San Francisco._

_Once there, things happen pretty quickly and the next thing he knows he is standing in the recovery ward of Starfleet medical, reviewing the notes from the surgery that he and a too young female neurosurgeon, at least in his opinion, performed to fix the minuscule skull fracture that had been caused from the broken nose Jim had sustained the night before._

"_So you just helped save the son of George Kirk. Well done." That same female neurosurgeon says, as she walks up to stand next to him. _

_He looks up from reviewing the notes and as he opens his mouth to respond, she smiles and holds out her hand, "Leslie Taylor. But you can call me Les."_

_Running his eyes over her, now that she's not wearing a surgical mask or gown, he returns her smile, as he likes what he sees, from the curly dark red hair and warm brown eyes to the curves of her body and taking her hand in his, "nice to meet you, Les. Leonard McCoy." and releasing her hand, "he's whose son?"_

_Chuckling, as she turns to run her eyes over the bio-monitors, "George Kirk. You know, hero of the Kelvin?"_

_Completely shocked that he hadn't put it together sooner, he moves closer to Jim and really looking at him now, he can see the resemblance. Shaking his head, "well I'll be." and also letting out a small chuckle, he and Leslie start the process of bringing Jim out of the surgical sedation._

_Seventy-two hours later, he finds himself sharing a medical cadet-housing suite with Jim Kirk, the reason being that every thing else was full. _

_Sitting in the living room of the aforementioned suite, watching Jim eat a huge breakfast that Leslie had brought over for them, sharing an easy conversation about neurosurgery with Leslie, he has to admit to himself that joining Starfleet might have been a good idea after all._

_And as Jim and Leslie start talking about what there is to do in San Francisco, that doesn't have to do with Starfleet and has to do more with drinking and partying, he can only roll his eyes and agree to go along with them when they choose to go out on Friday after classes. _

* * *

"Leo?"

Swatting at the hand that is gently rubbing his arm, "le've me…be."

Chuckling at his uncoordinated movements, "sorry, Leo. But you've gotta wake up now."

"Perhaps the doctor should be moved to a bed?"

Eyes snapping open at the sound of Spock's voice, "I'll move you to a bed, you green…"

"Leo!"

Rubbing his eyes and glaring at Leslie, "what?" and before he even bothers to look at Spock, his eyes dart to the bio-sensors.

"He hasn't gotten worse."

Standing up to move to Jim's left side, he frowns at her and bending over to modify the dosages of medication being dispensed through the IV, "true. But he isn't getting better, either."

Stepping up to the end of Jim's bed, "Doctor, it has only been five days, three hours and twenty two seconds since you administered the serum. You did say when you created it, that this was not going to be easy."

Straightening up, and turning to face Spock, running his hand through his hair, "I know that Spock. It's just…"

Stepping up next to him and gripping his arm, "Leo, maybe we should head back to your place and get some sleep?"

"Doctor, you should listen to Dr. Taylor." and raising an eyebrow as he receives two glares, "I shall wait outside."

They watch as Spock walks out of the hospital room and as soon as the door closes behind him, "did you really have to do that?"

Sitting down on Jim's left side, carful of the IV tube, she leans forward to run her fingers through his hair, smiling as she sees the lines on his forehead starting to smooth out, "yes. I did." and looking from Jim to Bones, and back at Jim, as she feels him shift a little against her side, "we have this fight every time he ends up hurt or sick."

Wrapping his arms around Leslie's waist, so that he is flush against her back, he rests his chin on her shoulder, and as his eyes settle on Jim's face, "it's different this time."

Continuing to run the fingers of her left hand through Jim's hair, but covering Bones' hands, which are clasped across her stomach, with her right, she lets out a sigh, "yeah. It is." and leaning back into his arms, "but he's still here and you're still running yourself ragged."

Kissing her neck right above her collar, "like you look any better."

Letting out a sigh, "touché." and letting her eyes close, as she revels in the feeling of his arms wrapped tight around her, "Leo, please."

In all the time that they have known each other, Bones can't for the life of him, ever remember hearing her sound so broken, _"why am I surprised, we lost Pike, and we almost lost Jim,"_ he thinks to himself, and tightening his grip on her, letting out a sigh, "okay. Let's go get some sleep."

"Dr. Boyce had a feeling she would be able to convince you."

Leslie and Bones break apart, turning towards the door, and before Bones can start yelling at Spock, "Leo, why don't you go let Phil know and I'll meet you outside his office."

Glaring at Spock for a couple more seconds, but refocusing on Leslie, as he feels her hand on his shoulder, "fine." and stepping away from her, heading for the door, "Commander."

Leslie watches as Bones walks out of Jim's room, and as soon as the door slides shut, "Spock, you know better."

Letting his eyes focus on Jim, "I am certain I do not know what you are referring to."

Rolling her eyes as she leans over Jim, kissing his forehead, she grimaces as she straightens up, "Nyota was right."

Not having missed her grimace, "what was she right about?"

Coming to stand next to him at the foot of the bed, "nothing you need to worry about." and running her eyes over the bio-monitors, "Spock, before I go, I need you to do me a favor."

Turning to look at her, meeting her eyes, "if it is within my power to do so, I will."

Frowning a little, "physically we know that Jim is on his way back to us, but…"

Nodding, as he understands where she is going with this, "you would like me to meld with him." he states it as a fact, not a question.

Biting her bottom lip, she glances at Jim and then back at Spock, "I just need to know that Leo wasn't too late."

Stepping up to Jim's right side, focusing on his face, he can't control the slight frown that slips out, _"just another reason why I must meditate tonight,"_ and glancing at Leslie over his shoulder, "are you certain that he is stable enough and that the sterilization field will protect him?"

Running her eyes over the bio-monitors again, "yes. Just don't stay in there too long."

Nodding again, he lifts his right hand and positions it on Jim's psi-points, and mumbling, "my mind, to your mind," he gently eases into Jim's mind.

A few moments later, he pulls out of the meld. But before he can say anything, "is he?"

Spock turns to face Leslie who is standing on Jim's left side again and starring straight at him, "he is still here. But too far for me to reach right now."

Letting out a breath she did not realize she had been holding, Leslie grips Jim's left hand and bringing it to her lips, she kisses his knuckles, "keep fighting Jim. We're all here with you."

Watching her do this, Spock finally realizes something that until this point, he had not been certain was true, "you are in a relationship with Jim and Dr. McCoy."

Eyes snapping to Spock, Leslie shrugs as she sees that he is simply asking for confirmation of something that he had already suspected, "as much as one can be in a relationship with Jim and Leo, yes."

Raising an eyebrow, "I do not understand. When we are not on the ship, I know for a fact that he seeks the company of different women. How can this be all right with you and Dr. McCoy?

Sighing as she gently lays Jim's left hand down on the bed, "because we know that he loves us."

Still not understanding, "but how do you know that he loves you?"

"Les, what in the damn hell is taking you so long?"

Spock and Leslie turn to look at the door as Bones' booming voice precedes him into the room and before Spock can say anything, "I'm coming Leo." and walking around the bed, offering a smile to Spock, "we will continue this conversation later Commander. Thank you for what you did."

"You are welcome Leslie." and meeting Bones' confused eyes, "I will be here when you return. Rest well."

Rubbing the back of his neck and gripping Leslie's hand as she takes his, "thanks Spock. I've let Boyce know that we'll be back in six hours, unless anything changes and then he's supposed to call us in."

Tugging on Bones' hand to get him moving, Leslie looks over her shoulder at Spock, mouthing "eight hours" at him as Bones takes one more look at the bio-monitors.

Nodding his head at her to let her know that he understands, he sits down in the chair next to Jim's bed and watches them walk out of the room, and as the door slides shut, "I will reiterate what Dr. Taylor just told you. Keep fighting Jim."


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it has taken so long to post this chapter. I finally got to a point where I have the story mostly figured out, but RL has definitely gotten in the way.

I hope you enjoy this. Again, I don't own anything except for Dr. Leslie "Les" Taylor.

* * *

**Chap. 3:**

_It had been a hell of a week, with the outbreak of a strain of Andorian flu and finals, the ER at SFM had been overflowing with cadets. With the influx of patients, Bones and Leslie ended up being on call twenty-four seven on top of having to study for their own finals and if Bones is honest with himself, all he wants is a glass of bourbon, a shower and his two favorite people in his bed. _

_As he lets himself into his and Jim's apartment however, all his previous thoughts fly out the window as he takes in the sight of Jim and Leslie passed out on the couch, buried in blankets. _

_Letting out a weary sigh, he drops his satchel on the floor near the door and pulls off his coat and shoes, before making his way quietly over to them. Knowing better then to wake Jim, he leans over them and running his fingers through Leslie's hair, sighing inwardly as he realizes that she's not running a fever, he smiles at her as her eyes blink open, "hey darlin."_

_Smiling as she registers who is hovering over her, Leslie reaches out from under the blankets and pulls Bones down next to her, "hey yourself." And shifting so that she is leaning against his chest, she pulls Jim closer to hers, as he mumbles in his sleep._

_Not having missed Jim's mumbling, he reaches around Leslie's shoulders and runs a hand through Jim's hair, frowning as he feels the heat radiating from him, "how long has he been like this?"_

_Turning her head on his shoulder, kissing his neck and melting a little more into his arms as his grip tightens on her, "I honestly don't know. When I got back from my shift two hours ago, he was asleep at his desk."_

_Shifting from behind her, standing up from the couch, looking down at her, "can you wake him up?"_

_Nodding, she lifts her right hand and as she runs her fingers through Jim's hair, she nuzzles the spot right behind his left ear that always manages to wake him up. _

_A few seconds later, Jim flails awake, but doesn't flail long, as Leslie tightens her arms around his chest, "Jim, you're okay. It's just us."_

_He settles back against her chest, shakes setting in and closing his eyes against the little light in the room, "ugh. Les, why'd you…wake me…up?"_

_Reaching down to haul him off the couch, "because you are an idiot, and didn't bother to tell either of us that you were sick."_

_Groaning as the sudden change of altitude sets his stomach rolling, gripping Bones' arm tight, "Bones…bad…idea man."_

_Leslie and Bones see the little remaining color drain from Jim's face at the same time and as Bones grumbles, "oh for the love of all that is holy." Leslie, frowns, but has the bowl that was sitting on the coffee table under Jim's chin just in time for him to dry heave into it._

_Helping Jim settle on the couch again, rubbing circles on his back, and taking the bowl from Leslie's hands, "Les, in the bathroom there's a hypo with the anti-nausea meds he's not allergic to."_

_Nodding her head, Leslie turns to head for the bathroom, but just as she is about to walk away, Jim's hand closes around hers and squeezes tight. Looking at her hand in his, to his face, "Jim, you've got to let me go."_

_Leaning back against the back of the couch, pushing Bones' hand that is holding the bowl away from him, staring up at her, "no. I don't…want to." He pants out between breaths, trying to get his stomach to settle._

_Sitting down next to him, she startles a little as he wraps his arms around her and buries his face in her chest. Looking over his head at Bones, frowning as she rubs his back, "Jim, I know you hate hypos, but it'll make you feel better."_

_He doesn't answer except to shake his head, and just tightens his grip on her. Seeing this, Bones lets out a sigh as he realizes they're going to get nowhere with Jim like this. So, locking eyes with Leslie, he looks over at the bedroom and back at Jim. Seeing her nod her understanding, he stands up and heads for the bathroom._

_Watching Bones disappear into the bathroom, Leslie refocuses on Jim, and running her fingers through the hair on the back of his neck, "Jim?"_

"_Don't be angry with me."_

_Frowning at how weak his voice sounds, Leslie reaches around her back to unclasp his hands and pushing gently so that he is leaning back against the couch, looking right at her with glazed eyes, "why would I be angry with you?"_

"_Because I drove dad's car off the cliff."_

_Sighing as she realizes what is happening, she pulls him into her arms, and kissing his forehead, "oh, Jimmy, I'm not angry with you. I know why you did it, but don't' worry about that now, just close your eyes and go to sleep."_

_Grasping the front of her t-shirt and snuggling closer to her, "okay. But I…am sorry. Even if it was Frank's fault."_

_Hearing the intake of breath that Bones takes in as he steps out of the bathroom, she looks up and meets his eyes and seeing the anguish written across his face, she beckons him over, with a jerk of her head, all while muttering comforting words to Jim._

_Nodding at Bones as he sits down on Jim's other side, "go ahead an give him the hypo. He's out."_

_Leaning over, Bones gently pulls back the collar of Jim's sweatshirt and administers the hypo, frowning when Jim doesn't even flinch. Straightening up, he deposits the spent hypo on the coffee table and as he leans back, resting his hand on Jim's hip, "he reverted?"_

_Shifting so that she has a better grip on Jim, "yeah and I'm not surprised that he did."_

_Letting out a sigh, running a hand over his face, "why?"_

_Looking at him, shrugging a little as she starts running her fingers through Jim's hair, "it's just a guess, but I'm gonna say it's because his subconscious mind finally realizes what we've been trying to tell him for the past two years." _

_Smirking, and looking at Jim, sleeping soundly in Leslie's arms, "that he's safe."_

_Also looking down at Jim, letting a smile curve her lips, "that he's safe."_

* * *

"You know, you're usually the one that has to force Jim and me to take care of ourselves."

Looking over her shoulder as Bones sits up from the bed, the blankets pooling around his waist as he wraps his arm around her waist and kisses her neck, "yeah. I know."

Pulling her down into his arms, "where were you?"

Settling in his arms, resting her chin on his chest and meeting his eyes, "just thinking about the past two weeks."

Lifting his head up to kiss her, and letting it fall back against the pillow, "Les, come on. This is me, I know that's not all that's on your mind."

Resting her head on his chest, letting out a sigh, "do you remember the outbreak of Andorian flu, second year?"

Huffing out a laugh, "remember it? How could I forget? You, and I'm quoting Jim here, "ninja hypoed" both of us until we actually stayed in bed."

Chuckling as the memory of Jim and Bones, lying in bed, sniffling and moaning like little boys that she was a mean person among some other more colorful things, for not letting them go to class, plays itself out behind her closed eyelids, "yeah. No. That's not what I was referring to, but thanks, I needed a laugh."

Running a hand up and down her back, "you're welcome and yeah, I know what you're referring to."

Looking up at him again, "it's gonna be worse this time around."

Quickly flipping their positions, so that he is on top of her, but bracing himself on his elbows, "I know." And leaning down to kiss her, he smirks as she lets out a moan of content as he kisses his way down to the hollow of her throat.

They trade kisses and moans of pleasure for a few minutes, and when they separate, foreheads resting against each other, "but, here's where…I'm gonna…be…damn well…thankful and you should be too."

He pulls back so that he can look her in the eyes, "he's still with us and we won't let him go thru anything by himself."

Pulling him down for another kiss, and then pushing him back a little, but keeping her arms wrapped around his neck, "d'you actually think he's gonna let us help him?"

Shifting so that he's holding her on top of his chest, his arms wrapped around her, "I can think of five other people who'll help us make sure that he does." And thinking about it for another second, "actually, scratch that. I can think of about 872 people who'll help us get it through his brilliant but stupidly self sacrificing head."

Laughing a little, but settling further into his arms, "okay. Okay." And yawning, "how about we get a little more sleep? You don't have to be at the hearing for another two hours."

Letting out a groan, "g-d dammit woman. Don't…" he trails off as Leslie captures his mouth with hers, and the taste of her lips on his and her smiling eyes are the last thing he remembers until they wake up to get ready for the hearing an hour later.


	4. Update

Still not sure if I'm going to post all in one go or chapter by chapter, but as it stands right now, it might be a while as RL has completely taken over. I'm sorry it's been so long and I know that people are waiting on this story. I promise I will finish it.


End file.
